ABSTRACT ? PLANNING AND EVALUATION To facilitate the strategic growth and interactivity of the The Tisch Cancer Institute (TCI) at Mount Sinai, there has been a focus on utilizing both external experts and transparent internal processes to ensure a robust planning and evaluation process. These internal and external systems have allowed the TCI to develop a clearer roadmap for facilitating collaboration, optimizing investments and recruiting strategically. It is understood by the leadership of TCI that continually assessing and reevaluating its objectives and processes is needed to ensure that resources are being directed towards achieving the greatest benefit for cancer patients and research. Our External Advisory Board (EAB) is a critical component of our planning and evaluation process which offers key strategic input and advice. We also have sought additional external guidance from outside consultants with extensive experience in CCSG administration and programs. Internally, the TCI has hosted a variety of retreats, meetings and seminar series designed to stimulate collaborative research opportunities, and maintains a robust committee structure for planning and evaluation. The planning and evaluation committees meet monthly, are designed to have agendas which facilitate discussion and are ultimately focused on identifying areas of improvement and opportunity. These planning and evaluation activities facilitate the development of the TCI Strategic Plan that serves as the roadmap for TCI leadership.